


“Hi! My name’s Dean Winchester! Will you go out with me?”

by Cant_find_a_perfect_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, destiel first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_find_a_perfect_name/pseuds/Cant_find_a_perfect_name
Summary: Starring:Sam Winchester as the supportive moose brotherDean Winchester as the loverCastiel as the guy who Dean has a crush on
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	“Hi! My name’s Dean Winchester! Will you go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so there might be mistakes.  
> English is my native language so there might be mistakes.  
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> P/S: How many Twist and Shout references can you find?

“Dean, are you even listening to me?” I hear Sam’s voice somewhere in my mind. I don’t know where his voice is but who cares? I’m busying staring at my crush like a freaking creep! I don’t have time to know is Sam still there, nor he’s talking.  
“Dean Winchester, for god’s sake! Pay attention to me! Stop staring at him and drowning yourself in your dirty fantasy!” And now Sam’s voice is drumming violently in my ears. His loud moose noise runs through the library makes everyone turn to us with annoyed faces. Sam mumbles an apologize while I search for my sweetheart. He’s gone! He must have made a run when the library’s quietness was destroyed by my brother. Damn it, Sammy!

“What the h...”  
“I can’t take it anymore!”, Sam interrupts me with his complaint, “Stop torturing me!”  
I look at him as if he’s just said he wants to cut his long majestic hair. Torturing, torturing him? What is he talking about? Sam must’ve sensed my unspoken question, he explains in a displeased voice:  
“You and your staring, they’re haunting me. I gave up waiting for you to ask him out!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”, I play dumb, although I already know he’s talking about Cas, the one I give my heart to.  
“Dean, you suck at keeping secrets! I knew about your big fat crush on Castiel. And I know you don’t want me to hate you when you say you have a thing for Castiel because your bi, but I’m OKAY with it! God! I even befriend Charlie and I’ve never said such things about her sexual attraction.”  
Oh... I thought he doesn’t know. Guess he’s right! I suck at keeping secret. Hmm, now what?  
“Dean, you know you could always count on me. I know him. I’ll give you advice. All you need to do is work all your damn courage and ask him out.”  
“I can’t Sammy! What if I’m not good enough for him.”  
“You’re kidding?”, Sam smirked, “You’re drop-dead attractive! Every girl who has met you want to be your girlfriends, sometimes boyfriends. Your personality isn’t bad. He’ll totally say yes. If not, I’ll make him! There’s no way you keep hiding! He’s a senior and soon, he’ll leave this school and you’ll never have a chance to meet him, nor talk to him!”  
I said nothing. My mind was progressing what he’s just said. The moose had a point. I should stop acting like a chicken and talk to him. He might say yes, but if not, well... better luck time.  
“So what you say? Tomorrow? Or when will you do it?”, Sam said excitedly.  
—-  
Cas is my classmate in Math class. He’s also in the school band with Sam so the kid has lots of information about him, though I don’t know how, never see him with Cas.  
I have class with him on Thursday, which means tomorrow. Math is my final class so I have to hurry to catch him, he’s the earliest student to leave the classroom.

“Hey, Castiel!” I call his name after the bell rings. He turns at my direction. God! His eyes are so beautiful! Is it even possible for someone’s eyes to be that blue?  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“Are... are you... f... free this... Saturday?”, what the hell? Dean Winchester, brave up! He’s going to leave before you could ask him out.  
“Yes, I am. Why did you ask?”  
“It... just... it just... Willyougooutwithme?”, What the hell is happening to me? I never am this shy before. I flirted with countless of girls before, why am I messing up right now?  
“Um, I’m sorry?”  
I try to talk but nothing comes out of my mouth. I bet my face looks like a tomato. Wait! I remember the paper! It’s a piece of paper Sam made for me in case I swallow my tongue and act like an idiot. (It’s what he tells me). I laughed at him because he was worried too much, but now, I think I owe him a thank and an apology. The paper has a useful “Hi! My name’s Dean Winchester and I have a huge crush on you! Will you go out with me?” which to me, is look like something comes from a fifteen years old teenage shy girl. But Sam said it would do the trick so I couldn’t argue with him.  
He reads the paper, then looks at me. That’s it! He’s going to say how girly and suck am I and leave and will never look at my face again!  
“Yes. I would like to go out with you.”, his answer surprised me. Really? Did he really say that? Or is it just my imagination?  
“Yes. I’d love to Dean.” He repeats the answer to assume it isn’t my imagination.  
“That would be great!”  
That night, I can’t help but smile. I smile too much Sam though I might have hit my head so hard and turn crazy. Well, maybe I am crazy, crazy in love.  
—-  
“Dude, seriously? A milkshake date?”, I ask my moose brother in disbelief.  
“Shut up, jerk! It’s extraordinary and isn’t expensive at hell. If you think dating in an expensive restaurant is a good idea then you’re wrong! It only makes him believe you’re luring him by money, and believe me, he hates that!”

Sam is so sure this Saturday. He makes me do the thing which he thinks is “cheap but full of love”. He even dresses me in my casual clothes, leather jacket and jeans, not a suit. He says Cas respects real me, not fake-and-fancy me.  
Some time later, the doorbell rings and Sam pushes me to the door aggressively. Cas dresses in his cutest sweater which makes him so adorable. I can feel a great atmosphere, slow and beautiful, Elvis’s Can’t help falling in love with you playing in the distance... Wait a minute!  
“Knock it off, Sammy!”, I snarl at him.  
“Okay, ‘kay!”, he said in defeat, “Geez, I just want to make the love birds happy.”, he winks as he turns off the music on his phone.  
“Go away, Sammy!”, I sue him.  
He raises his hands in defeat, mouth smiling. Before he goes upstair, he gives me a big thumb up.  
“Your brother seems to be overexcited with your date.”  
“Don’t mind him, Castiel.”  
“I won’t”, he chuckled. His laughter is so heavenly.

I drive to the Roadhouse, a very famous diner in our town, as Sam suggests. I take a peek at Cas whenever I have a chance. (I’m driving, of course, I can’t just look at him all the time, we would have an accident before the date begins.) He must have sensed my eyes on him, so he turns to me with a “Why are you looking at me?” look. Every time he does that, I immediately look back the road, blushing as hard as I could. And every time I do that, he just chuckles.  
—-  
“Milkshake date?”, Cas asks surprisedly. Oh no! Here it comes. He’s going to insult me how dumb I am when planning the date. Sammy, you kill me!  
“That’s nice! I like the way you think of this date. So creative!”, he says as he takes a sip of his milkshake.  
Actually Cas, I wasn’t the one who planned the date, it was my brother. But thank for your enjoyment. I’ll tell him how pleased you are.

“So Dean”, he stops talking, must be choosing the right words so the question doesn’t sound offensive, “Why do you love me? I have nothing special. I mean... I’m one of the best students in the school, I’m good at playing the violin. Well... Everyone knows that. But they’re no special skills. And no one has confessed his, or her, love to me, or seem to has a thing for me.” He says as he takes a small bite of his burger.  
“Wait! Don’t tell me this is your first date ever? You’re kidding. Face like yours?”  
“You think... I’m pretty?”  
“I don’t think. You really are pretty! Don’t think too low of yourself, Cas.” I tell him as I hold his hand. The touch of my palm makes him blush. Cute! Wait! Did I just give him a nickname? I hope he doesn’t mind it. I don’t want my perfect date to become a disaster because of a stupid mistake.  
“Ok Dean.” Cas says shyly. He doesn’t say anything about the nikckname, so I think he’s okay with that.  
“We should go to the beach sometimes. You know, just you and me, Sam could go too but he has to stay at the hotel.” I suggest.  
“Then we should go in winter.” Cas’s idea makes me surprise.  
Cas must have sensed my confusion, he explains:  
“You know... people hate it when the weather is cold at hell and they can’t swim on the beach, or sunbathing. So no one could disturb us.” He stops to take a sip of his milkshake. Then start talking:  
“I don’t care if we get to swim or not, I just want to be with you. We could take a polaroid and snap photos of each other, throw a shell at the sea, talk about our future, or anything we have in mind at the moment.”  
Wow! I know Cas is smart, but I never know he so creative and thoughtful, especially in love. You’re so special, sweetheart!  
—-  
When we finish eating, I pay for the food. Cas wants to do that, but I say the person who asks one out pays the bill, not the one who is asked. (Actually, the right verb is “quote” because Sam’s the one who said that, I just steal his line.)  
“So Dean. Where will we go?” He asks after we exit the diner, holding hands.  
This is my chance, I think as I pull him toward my chest, lips pressing at his soft one. He smells so nice, so is his mouth, smells like burger and milkshake. My hand caresses his cheek, while the other touches his back. Cas is surprised at first, but he soon closes his eyes, enjoys the kiss, his warm hands touch my neck.  
I slip my tongue into his mouth, explore it. He moans softly against my mouth. 

I know what you think. “This must be Sam’s idea.” Well, no doubt you’ll think that. Almost all of the date was Sam’s ideas. Yes! I did add “almost”. The kissing part was mine, not Sam’s. I know I’m a good kisser. And the best thing comes at the very end. (If you consider kissing is the best part on a date.)

As the kiss after, I sense a tall figure behind Cas, standing from afar, looking at us. I open my eyes slightly to see the bastard’s face. What the hell? Sam? Why did he here? Sam is standing in the Roadhouse, his hand is holding a plate of salad, while his other one gives me a thumb up. Were you following me? How did you get here without my notice?  
Whatever! I slowly close my eye, enjoy the kiss. Meanwhile, my head is planning a prank to put glue in his shampoo.


End file.
